


POP!

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [5]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Any other tags will give away the pop line, M/M, POP!, So just pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: POP!





	

_Pop!_

His mouth dropped open as he stared at the man on the couch. His mind couldn't comprehend what Owen was doing.

_Pop!_

Owen, who was steadily approaching the age of 40.

_Pop!_

Owen, who was nearly twice his age.

_Pop!_

Owen, who was equal parts the best and weirdest thing to ever have happened to him.

_Pop!_

Zach stood in the doorway, his hand still on the open door.

_Pop!_

Owen glanced up at him and smiled brightly. He didn't even try to hide what he'd been doing. He didn't look ashamed or caught in the act or anything. He simple smiled. "Hey babe. Welcome home."

_Pop!_

Zach opened his mouth slowly. "O... what are you doing?"

_Pop!_

Owen blinked at him and tilted his head. "Your package came." He pointed towards the coffee table.

Zach stepped inside and shut the door. He glanced at the small opened box on the table. "You opened it?"

Owen nodded. "I wanted the bubble wrap."

_Pop!_

Zach stared at the man popping the bubble wrap like a kid. "How did you know there was bubble wrap in the box?"

"How did I not know?" Owen countered.

"What?"

"That's the point!" Owen said. "Until I opened the box, it was forever in a state of possibility. It just begged to be opened. For popping needs."

_Pop!_

Zach blinked at him. "Really... really?"

Owen nodded. "You should order more sunglasses."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can just buy bubble wrap."

Owen shook his head. "Half the fun is that state of possibility thing."

"You are ridiculous."

_Pop!_

Owen smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... maybe have done this... when sunglasses were delivered to work for our display... there was bubble wrap in the box. 8D


End file.
